This invention relates to a handgun comprising a weapon frame with a grip and a break-barrel unit that can be tilted forward and that is comprised of at least two barrels.
Pistols with a break barrel that can be tilted forward are known in the prior art. As an example, reference is made to the model Piper M 1909 Steyr pistol. An air pistol with a break barrel is described in the German patent specification DE 574 329, for instance. Handy, compact pistols with a relatively small design and a break-barrel unit with two barrels are likewise known (model Derringer), for instance from the documents DE 199 40 998 B4 or DE 83 11 185.9 U1.